


Little Betrayal

by Mineo



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mineo/pseuds/Mineo
Summary: Hello people, so glad you joined me on this journey...Okay, I sound like some journalist... Anyways, it's my take on AC Syndicate AU, and I just hope you enjoy, peace.
Relationships: Evie Frye & Jacob Frye
Kudos: 3





	1. How to end your career

Are you sure this plan is going to work?" Evie asked Jacob a bit unsure of his approach to the task, after all, they had to kill Maxwell Roth, important templar, it's not like they could just mess it up and act like nothing happend. "Evie, are you not trusting in me and my plans, they always work, right?" Jacob responded with his typical grin. In fact his plans almost never worked, his spirit wasn't used to stealthy work and being an assassin required this ability but some of his plans worked, so risking was a good option. Nothing can go wrong too much, ain't it right? "This better be a joke, because it sounds like one, anyways, poison's ready I presume?" Yes, the plan was to poison him although it wasn't in style of assassins to kill like that but it's better than chance of starting open conflict with all templars in 2 miles radius. "It is, now all we have to do is wait." Jacob said and so they waited for the moment.  
...   
Shattered glass and motionless body on the floor, that's how it went. Then suddenly something struck Evie. "That's not Roth!" She said with visible anger in her voice. "What do you mean i-oh shit. It's Starrick, we killed Starrick. Uu, let's just hope it won't get us into trouble, he's still a templar, right?"  
Meanwhile...  
"Mr. Green, something happened in Whitechapel!" One of the Rooks walked into Green's carriage. "What could possibly happened there?" Henry answered quite bored. "Our boys reported that Crawford Starrick is dead." Green's eyes lit up "What do you mean 'dead'? Was he killed? By who?" He asked furious, killing templar Grand Master now is going to bring a lot of heat in London, now everybody's going to want his seat and Lucy Thorne surely isn't going to hold it long as a reserve one. He needed to know who did it and teach him a lesson. "It's said that Mister Frye was seen leaving the scene, along with his sister, they looked like they were nervous about something."  
Henry finished his conversation with "You must be kidding me. Brotherhood will want me to deal with them. I guess they're going to get what they deserve. You can go."  
...  
The twins came back to the train still nervous and hoping nobody noticed that it was them who killed the Grand Master. As stealthy as possible they tried to get to their get to their beds but were stopped by certain Indian fellow. "My friends, how did your mission go?" Green asked smiling. "Eeh, it didn't really go according to plan." Jacob said trying to lie himself out of the situations but failed as Henry already knew the truth. "Really? That's not really good, too bad that from what I heard you killed Starrick instead of Roth!" Henry said angry like hell. "Mr. Green let me e-" Evie wanted to try to reason with him but it was no use. "Don't explain anything to me! You killed the most important templar in the whole England, now every templar that feels at least a little more important than others will try to take his place, you know how big problem it is?" Indian assassin asked abit calmer. "Probably a huge one." Jacob said looking down on the ground. "Very very huge one to be exact. Word got around quickly, I got information from council of Brotherhood, you no longer are assassins." He finished and left the twins speechless for a good moment. "W-what? We're no longer assassins? You can't do that, right?" Evie said, hoping it was only a joke.  
"Unfortunately for you, I can and I'm doing so, all your belongings aren't yours anymore, aside from anything you have on you. Also Rooks aren't working for you anymore. Now leave." Jacob tried to say something but was quickly stopped by Evie who told him that they should go. 

And so our adventure of these two now unemployed people begins, what's going to happen, what's going to happen, that's a thrilling question.


	2. A good choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who needs a summary, read this through.

"How the hell could they throw us out? We did only one mistake and now it bit us in the ass." Jacob said annoyed, he didn't like being thrown out and neither did Evie. "I agree. They could give us warning, degrade us, make us sort this whole shit out but apparently kicking someone out is a lot better choice for them." Evie responded quite saddened by the fact that they now lost everything. And so they sat at the edge of the Big Ben looking down on the streets that now were patrolled by even more Rooks than they usually were, probably because of the said crisis that Green mentioned. Now they became homeless, with small amount of money on them. They felt like they were treated too harsh than they should, they felt a need to make Credo regret their choice and if they wanted to succeed, there was only one thing they could do.  
...  
Lucy Thorne had another normal day as new templar Grand Master...or at least she would if she wasn't talking with two assassins that wanted to join the Order, it was very hard to believe and so she wasn't too trusting about them. "Okay, let's make it clear. You want to join the Order, right?" Lucy said in disbelief. "That's correct, my sister and I want to join your cause." Jacob responded. "And you want me to believe it's not some assassin trick to infiltrate us?" Miss Thorne questioned. Last time she heard about assassin betrayal was story of Shay Patric Cormac and it was almost hundred years ago. "We understand that it's very hard to trust us as we killed some of your associates but our intentions are pure." Evie paused for a moment thinking about a way to gain new Grand Master's trust. "We can do something that will help Templars as confirmation of our willingness to join you." She continued hoping that this will make her believe a little bit more. "Fine, let's see if you really want to be our recruits. I heard that you had some information of whereabouts of the shroud, isn't that correct Miss Frye?" Lucy asked. "That's correct. Before we got kicked I almost had the information of where to find it but I missed one piece of info. Whole intel is on the train." Evie answered already feeling what the task is going to be. "So, the task that will be your test of loyalty is to get all information you gathered and destroy the train. I believe you are able to do that? You'll get some help of Blighters so you don't need to move it all on your own. Kill all Rooks that will stand in your way. Good luck." Miss Thorne said and dismissed them. It was time to show Credo what they really got.  
...  
Henry was looking through the papers that Evie left or rather had to leave. He was trying to locate the shroud when suddenly..."Boss! Boss! There's train blocking the way! It belongs to Blighters!" One of the Rooks came with this unexpected news. "What? Are you sure?" Green asked a bit lost in his tracks. "Pretty sure, we're already slowing down so we don't hit them." As he said that, the train came to full stop and Henry got off to check the situation. "Why did you stop?" Green shouted to Blighters that were already standing on tracks which made Indian assassin a little suspicious. Then he saw two familiar figures emerge from the crowd. "Greenie! So nice to see you!" Jacob said cheerfully as he approached Henry with smiling face. "Jacob? Evie? What are you doing? Don't tell me you..." Henry looked at them not wanting to believe that what he saw was true. It couldn't be true. "Indeed we joined Templars, always knew it had better benefits." Evie responded grinning. She and her brother felt more powerful having Blighters instead of Rooks at their service. "What is it that you want?" Green asked but he already knew what they were after.

"You know what we want. Info that my dear sister gathered on location of the shroud plus whole money that's in the safe." The ex-assassin demanded and called the leader of the group of Blighters. "If he refuses, attack, but leave him to us, when you find what we need, take it and destroy the train, understood?" Jacob said being quite intimidating like he never was. "Yes Sir." Blighters responded and came back to the crew. "So, how is it going to be, you want to do it the easy or the hard way?" Jacob asked but he knew what answer he's going to get.  
"I wouldn't give it to anyone and certainly not to Templars!" Green said readying himself to fight the twins.  
"As you wish. C'mon Jacob, let's show him that his no match for us." Evie responded after which she punched Henry straight in the face witch was signal for Blighters to attack.

Henry was surprised by the sudden attack but it didn't put him down, he had to fight two people, even if he won with the first one the second would probably put him down, so he had to be careful. First opponent, Evie, he knew it was hard but he needed to succeed. First attack came to his right trying to punch him in the gut. Evie was fast with her cane-sword but Green was able to dodge it. He tried to send a punch as well but Evie also was quick enough to dodge it. The fight went on for ten minutes and Henry was getting tired. 

Jacob noticed that the fight was taking a little too long so he sped things up by shooting Green in his leg.

Henry felt a sharp pain and fell to the ground, Evie looked at Jacob and he just shrugged and came up to his old friend. "So Greenie, good that you're still in shape but we got places to be so see you at some other time." Jacob said as he saw Blighters packing huge box and a safe on their own train. "Ah and sorry but you've got to go back to your shop." In the moment he said that the train started to burn.

Henry looked at it shocked, the twins he once called friends were now Templars, the scum that they swore to destroy. They changed, changed because of one event, he thought that they took it lightly but their now on a mission to destroy him. He glanced at them one last time as they were getting back on the train and riding away. He tried to get up, but with bleeding leg it was hard to do. "Boss! Thank God you're alive, give me a hand, we'll take you somewhere secure." One of the Rooks came to help him, Mary because that was her name got on a very friendly terms with Green after he took the role as the Rooks leader. He really started to like her and even made her a lieutenant. They've become friends, he talked with her about lots of things. "Jacob...Evie...they...they...I can't believe that..." Henry tried to said something but was too taken by the situation. "I know boss, we'll make them pay for that but now we've got to treat your wound immediately." Mary said clearly worried. She liked her boss and seeing him like that, feeling powerless was a sad view. She was going to make Fryes pay for what they did, no matter what.  
...  
"So glad to see you alive, I suppose you expect now from me to show some trust in you?" Thorne said now smiling a bit, she indeed started to believe in their intentions, proof for that was a task well done. "Yes, we believe that you see us now as your loyal members." Evie said respectfully and kneeled with Jacob following her suit. "May the Father of Understanding guide us." Miss Thorne said and the twins repeated. "May the Father of Understanding guide us." They said in a unison.  
"From now on you are a Templars, creators of the new world. You will help us in our mission to destroy the Credo. You are recruits, disciples which means that only Blighters are under your command, if you help our cause enough we will grant you with more...options. You will be now led to your lodging, new outfits will be delivered to you tommorow. You can go now." Grand Master said and with those words the twins left and went to their new bedroom. When they entered the quite big room they saw a nice fireplace, a desk, enormous window that showed a likeable view, and two separated beds, both ready to be slept on. Without second thought the twins undressed only left in their underwear and went to sleep on fresh beds wondering what's tommorow going to bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people. It's author here. I'm glad you got to this point and hope you enjoy it for now (unfortunately hope is all I can do, I'm quite tired after writing this, it's now 1:05 as I write this particular sentence.) Anyways hope you had fun. See you next time. Peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter, huge thanks to my friend who helped me with ideas for this thing but anyways hope you enjoyed and see you in the new chapter. Peace.


End file.
